


Mr. Jackson

by NineTalestoTell



Series: 50 Words for Murder [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again, Alex is a serial killer that kills serial killers, Alternate Universe - Dexter, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Mentions of Blood, Oh, Serial Killer Alexander Hamilton, That should be obvious by now, and murder, but that's about it, kind of, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John probably should be concerned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had another one of these in me. I think I should be scared. 
> 
> Also, inspiration for this fic was the song Ms. Jackson by P!ATD

John should probably have been more concerned about his boyfriend being a serial killer. It wasn’t that he was completely unconcerned. Every now and then it crossed his mind about what he would do if Alex ever broke his Code. Still, most days it was normal. Most days it was sitting on the couch watching Netflix and kissing or hanging out with Lafayette and the gang and John could forget. 

But then the news would come on one night and there would be another string of murders and it would be time for Alex to ‘go to work’, as he put it. He would be out for God knows how long and John would wait up and he would help him clean up. Make sure there was no blood in his clothes and throw them in a dumpster, make sure they had a solid alibi for Alex just in case, make sure Alex didn’t leave a trace.

There was a certain thrill that came with helping him. The cops were looking for him now, even if they didn’t know who they were looking for. They dubbed him “The Dark Knight Killer”. Alex seemed almost proud of the nickname, given it’s closeness with Batman’s. John was almost...excited when Alex came home, looking a mess, clothes distressed, hair out of place and blood on his hands. It wasn’t a part of himself that John liked to think about. 

One time they showered together after Alex came home from ‘working’. That was an adventure that both thrilled and terrified John. Alex was having that affect more and more on him lately. It confused him, but it drew him towards Alex even more. There was danger in Alex’s smile and a darkness in his eyes when he had to go to work. There was a kindness about him that was reserved only for John when he came home. Soft ‘thank you’s’ and ‘I got ‘em’s' and kisses over things they really shouldn’t be celebrating. But still. Alex had always been irresistible to him, and he did always like the bad boys. 

So yeah. John probably should be more scared of his boyfriend than he was. He should have been terrified when he came through the door that night, a little bloodier than usual. He probably had to take the stairs to keep from getting caught tonight. He had that slightly wild look in his eyes that he had every time he came home from a night out, he had that sharp smile that could cut you like a knife and that energy of danger that was a warning to most. It drew John to him like a moth to a flame. 

“Hey babe.” John said as he looked up from his book as the door opened. “How was work?” He asked. 

“Good.” He said as he tossed his bag down. “Let’s go clean up.” He said, his voice low, a growl that sent a shiver down his spine. 

John stood up and grinned, walking over to him. “Whatever you say.” he said as he pulled Alex into a kiss.


End file.
